Lucy is Dauntless
by awesomest99er
Summary: Lucy Baker learns that she's Divergent-meaning she doesn't exactly belong in any faction. She joins Dauntless and has to keep her secret a secret. (Layton Bros parody of Divergent. I might not finish it...)
1. Chapter 1

I slip on my blue shirt, gray skirt, and nerdy knee-high socks. Now I'm ready to go. I leave my bedroom, which is crammed with books, and go to the kitchen.

My mother and father are eating some breakfast. They have a plate of breakfast set out for me, too.

"Morning," Mother says.

"Morning." I sit down and eat some breakfast.

My father sips some coffee and says, "I heard your aptitude test is today. Are you nervous?"

I shrug. Honestly, I didn't think about it that much. I eat breakfast quickly and get my backpack before I can miss the bus.

Florence Sich is already at the bus stop.

Florence is my best friend, and she's also in Erudite. Because of some unknown sickness, Florence has an IV attached to her wrist. I like to help her with the IV when she has to go up or down some stairs.

We get on the bus and sit down. It drives us to school slowly. Finally, it stops at the school. All the students get off.

Florence and I wait for everyone else to get off the bus, and then we head out. We're kind of slow and careful with the IV. The bus driver knows that. He's a very patient man.

We go through the school doors.

Florence and I are the same age, so we are in the same grade. We also have the same classes, coincidentally.

The aptitude tests are after lunch. I start to get nervous then and don't eat.

A Candor man calls out names of the children when they go take the test.

"Lucy Baker, room six," he says.

"Good luck," Florence whispers, and then she sneezes.

I smile and leave.

But I am feeling really nervous. How was I not this nervous this morning?!

I go to room six.

Instantly, I am confused.

The walls are completely covered with mirrors. A computer is in the corner. There is a chair in the middle, and it's like the chairs you would see at a dentist. A Dauntless man is putting some sort of serum into a syringe. He's facing away from me.

At least I think he's a man.

He has bright pink hair, first off. He's wearing a black shirt with dark gray shorts, and some black headphones around his neck. Also, the person wears tights that have dark magenta and light pink stripes, and black stiletto high heels.

The person notices me there. He has to be a guy because he has a pink beard, but I am still confused.

"Oh. Please, sit down." He points to the chair. His voice is kind of girly, which just creeps me out.

I climb on the chair and nervously sit down.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but are those high heels?" I ask. I'm just dying to know.

"Totally." He nods. "They're in style in the Dauntless compound."

"For guys to wear?"

He laughs. "No silly, for girls."

I blink.

"I'm Randal Mann. I'll be conducting this test today. Just sit calmly while I give you this serum. It'll put you in the test." He picks up the syringe and puts it in my neck, injecting the serum into my blood. I close my eyes.

When I open them again, I am on the floor. Randal Mann isn't there.

There are two baskets on a table. One has a knife. The other one has a large piece of cheese.

"Pick one." I can hear Randal's girly voice but can't see it.

I look around nervously.

"Pick one," he repeats.

I reach for the knife, not sure what I'm getting myself into.

There is a low growl behind me. I turn around and gasp.

A huge dog closes in on me.

I hold up the knife...

But I can't kill it.

I just can't.

I drop the knife with a clatter.

The dog still growls at me.

I back up slowly.

What was that rule?

Oh. Never look a dog in the eye. I look at its teeth instead.

The dog still sees me as a threat.

I fall back. Now the dog is towering over me.

Then, I have a plan. I lie flat on my back and hold my hands to my chest like a chipmunk would.

The dog is much calmer now.

"Good dog," I say, baby-talking. I can't help it. The dog is so adorable when he's not trying to kill you.

"Puppy!" a little girl squeals.

The dog growls and turns.

"No!" I jump up.

The dog runs towards the girl. I run along side the dog, and I am faster. I grab the girl and pull her out-of-the-way.

Then, I am on a bus. No little girl. No dog.

A man grabs my arm. He holds a newspaper to my face. "Do you recognize this person?"

The picture of the person looks slightly familiar, but I can't tell where from. I just shake my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Lies!" He shakes me by the shoulder. "You could save me if you know him!"

I slap him across the face.

I wake up in the chair.

"What happened?" I ask.

Randal Mann is at the computer. His brow is creased with worry.

"What's wrong?"

He turns around on the swivel chair and rolls towards me. "You got three different factions: Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. In other words, Divergent."

"What?" I ask. "Isn't that impossible?"

Randal shakes his head. "It happens sometimes. You can never tell anyone your scores, even after you join your new faction. I'll put your score down as Erudite. You can go home early. Pretend to be sick or something."

Before I leave, he grabs my shoulder. "Remember not to tell anyone."

I nod and hurry home.

Those words are kind of creepy, especially in his strange girly voice.

* * *

_**Hi! It's the author here.**_

_**I'm only writing this story to get it out of my head.**_

_**I think I have a curse!**__** I can think of a Layton Brothers version of all kinds of things, and I don't even have to try!**__**  
**_

_**I will just write and see how it turns out.**_

_**I know that Tris Prior starts out in Abnegation, but this is a completely different story.**__** Also, I won't put the Erudite takeover.**__** After all, this is from before Tris and Four were even born.**__** There will be some sort of plot twist, keep that in mind...**_**_  
_**

**_By the way, tell me if there's anything that I accidentally put in past tense. I usually write in past tense, so it's kind of hard. I'm checking myself to see if there's anything like that, but I'm not perfect._**


	2. Chapter 2

My parents come home, and I'm already there, reading a book.

"I heard you got sick today," my mother says.

I nod. "Something about the serum."

This is why I didn't get Candor.

"Oh. That's too bad. But you got your score, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. That's good."

We eat dinner. I go to my room early so I can think about my scores.

Sitting on my bed, in my blue pajamas, I wonder what I would do.

I should probably stay with my parents, but Erudite was really boring.

I couldn't imagine being totally selfless my entire life.

That just left...

Dauntless.

They're pretty interesting. And I like black, too. It looks like fun, being in Dauntless. Somehow they've got the guts to do crazy things like jump from moving trains or climb crazy high statues.

I try to sleep that night, but I can't. I'm too nervous about picking my faction.

When I finally get to sleep, it's late. I am sleeping a dreamless sleep until the morning.

I am so nervous that I can barely get on my clothes. I skip breakfast and go straight to the bus stop with my parents.

Florence comes to the bus stop with her parents.

"Hi Flo." I wave.

"Hi." She coughs. "You're here early."

I shrug. "I skipped breakfast. Too nervous, you know."

Florence nods.

We all get on the bus and wait through the long bus ride. Usually it's fun because I can talk to Florence, but now it's agonizing. I feel nervous. No, more than nervous. I can't even choose what to call it.

The bus stops. We get off.

"I'm so nervous," Florence whispers.

"Me too." I push my light brown bangs out of my face.

We head into the building. The Sich family and our family go into the elevator (mostly because of Florence and her IV). It's a long elevator ride.

Everyone is sitting with their factions. We head for the section with lots of blue and sit down in the front row.

One of the people in the government-who was Erudite-gives a speech on the war, why factions were important, and that this generation shapes the future. It's nothing I don't know.

Five little columns stand in front of us. Each has a glass bowl with a symbol for each faction.

Stones for Abnegation.

Dirt for Amity.

Glass for Candor.

Burning coals for Dauntless.

Water for Erudite.

I take a deep breath.

To choose the faction, we have to make a cut on our arm and let our blood drip in the bowl for the faction we choose.

The first few kids go to the same faction they were in. Then, one child from Abnegation chooses Amity. Those parents will be sad for their missing child.

I think about my parents.

I am an only child.

They would be so lonely if I pick something else.

I close my eyes.

"Lucy Baker," the Erudite man calls.

I get out of my seat and hurry up to the center. The Erudite man hands me the knife.

Where to go, where to go?

I clench my fist and tighten my grip around the knife.

I am brave. I will be brave.

The knife makes a cut on my wrist.

Blood drips on to the sizzling coals, sending up some smoke.

I grab a tissue and head over to the Dauntless crowd.

I tune out all the other names until...

"Florence Sich."

Florence goes up there with her IV. She makes a cut, like all children do, and lets the blood spill into the water. Florence grabs a few tissues quickly and heads back to the Erudite crowd, stopping the blood on her wrist.

I let out a breath of relief. Florence is okay. She is alive.

The ceremony is over after a few more hours There are a lot of sixteen-year-old children this year.

I go with the Dauntless crowd outside. We wait for the train.

This is it.

When it comes, I run fast. I jump and barely pull myself in.

"I think they want us to get killed," a girl next to me says breathlessly.

She is in blue, meaning she also joined from Erudite. She had wavy blonde hair that goes to her waist, blue eyes, and an upturned nose.

"Yeah." I nod.

"My name's Hilda, by the way." She holds out her hand.

"I'm Lucy." I shake her hand.

A Dauntless man clears his throat. "The first part of your initiation is to jump off of this train onto a roof," he says. "Then you will jump off the roof and we will begin the Dauntless training. I am one of the instructors, Alfendi Layton." He points to a muscular man in black. "That is your other instructor. His name is Justin Lawson."

I look up at Alfendi Layton. He has this weird purplish hair color. His hair is kind of long, and it is pulled back into a ponytail. One curl on top of his head sticks up. He also has a large nose, and his eyes are a strange color. Sometimes they're hazel and sometimes they're green. I realize I am staring at him now, mostly just to figure out the eye color.

Alfendi opens the door.

"We're jumping off of the train when it's moving?!" Hilda asks.

"You want to be Dauntless, don't you?" Alfendi winks and jumps off the train.

The Dauntless-born initiates are used to this, but the transfers are nervous.

Hilda and I jump at the same time. I land on the roof and roll.

Justin Lawson is the last to jump. He lands on the edge, but he doesn't seem nervous at all. Justin just steps more into the center of the roof.

"Everybody here?" Alfendi looks at the crowd of people. "Okay. Who is first to jump off the roof?"

"They definitely want to get us killed," Hilda mutters.

Alfendi's hair is blood-red now, and quite disheveled. You can't see his eyes at all. "Would you like to jump off first?" he demands, sizing Hilda up.

"Al..." Justin warns.

Alfendi's hair is purple again. "Ahem. Sorry about that. Who would like to go first?"

I raise my hand timidly. It seems like no one else would volunteer.

"Alright. Just jump straight into that hole in the floor."

I peer over the edge. "Okay..."

And then I jump.

My stomach feels like it's floating in my throat. I almost think I will pee my pants. (But I don't.)

I fall into a net, and I bounce around in it a little. A Dauntless guy helps me out.

"I can't believe I did that," I say with a shaky breath.

The guy shrugs. "You get used to it."

* * *

_**I wondered if Florence would be okay for the ceremony. At first, I thought that maybe because of her sickness, they could give her, like, tomatoes or something. Then I decided that Florence would be fine. Yeah.**_


	3. Chapter 3

We meet up in the Pit, a large area with lots of shops.

The sound of water rushing is audible. I look over the metal rail.

Sharp rocks and foamy water are down there. I look back up again, eyes wide.

Alfendi and Justin showed us where we would be sleeping. Dauntless-born initiates in one room and transfers in another. The rooms were right next to each other. Alfendi and Justin gathered us into a hallway to talk to us.

"Boys and girls all in one room?" Hilda asks.

Alfendi doesn't say anything. His hair doesn't turn red, either.

What a relief.

Something changes in the atmosphere when his hair is red. I just can't tell what...

"That's how the Dauntless people are," Justin answers for him.

He looks at Alfendi nervously. Probably hoping that his hair doesn't turn red, either.

"By the way, you should probably head to the clothes store to get some black clothes," Justin says. "Dauntless uniform, you know. Just so you remember: Faction before blood. Don't go running back to your mommies or daddies for any reason. You're on your own now. If you want to see your parents so bad, just wait 'til they can come visit you... _after_ we get through training."

The instructors leave us to get settled.

"C'mon," Hilda says. She tugs my arm.

"Wait, where are we going?" I ask.

"To get some black clothing," she answers.

"Oh yeah. Right."

I follow Hilda to the clothing shop. I buy a lot of the same black shirts, black jeans, and some black Converse tennis shoes. I also buy a black baseball cap, which I put on my head backwards. It looks cool like.

We go back to the bathroom and change into the dark clothing.

Everyone else is changing into some black clothing, too. I wonder what would happen if you didn't wear black. Something bad, probably...

I put the stack of clothes under my bed.

"Let's go get tattoos," Hilda suggests. "Like, I heard they get lots of tattoos here. It'll be fun, don't you think?"

I frown. Tattoos? Really? We just got here! "I don't know about that..."

"Come on." Hilda nudges me. "At least come with me, then. For... you know, moral support."

I shrug. "Alright."

We go to the tattoo place.

I see Randal Mann there.

"Hi Lucy," he says. His voice still creeps me out.

"Hi." I wave.

Hilda gets a tattoo of a rose on her arm.

"You want a tattoo?" Randal asks. "There are all kinds of awesome tattoos, and you can get customary ones, too. Look at this one." He rolls up his sleeve and shows me a tattoo that says, "QUEEN OF ROCK." The words look like they're on fire.

I decide not to ask any questions about that.

"I don't know if I want one or not." I shrug.

"Just look at the tattoo book if you do want one," Randal says. "There are some awesome ones there."

I flip through the book with pictures of tattoos.

There are some cool tattoos there, but I don't know if I want any of them.

I do like one tattoo. It has a paw print with claws, and marks to make it look like I was clawed by it. That was pretty cool.

"Can I get that one?" I ask, pointing.

"Sure! Where do you want it?"

I point to my collarbone. "Across it."

"Good choice."

A few hours later, I walk out of the place with Hilda.

While she was waiting for me, Hilda got more rose tattoos on her arm. I stare at the tattoos.

"That is really distracting," I mutter.

"I know, right?" Hilda looks at her arm. "Should I have gotten them on my other arm? It kind of looks off center now, but it _is_ pretty cool when it's only on one hand..."

I shake my head. "I think it looks fine. But isn't this crazy?" I ask. "I mean, we just got here and we have tattoos. Now you're wondering if you should get more tattoos. We didn't even begin our training!"

Hilda shrugs. "It's not like we're getting tattoos all over our bodies. Like, all over every patch of skin. I saw one guy doing that."

"Oh man." I shake my head. "That's just... Wow."

"When does our training start, anyway?"

I shrug. "Tomorrow, I think."

"Well then, we'd better get some sleep. Heaven knows what they'll make us do then!" she exclaims.

* * *

**_This chapter is kind of short..._**

**_What if I can't make a long chapter ever again?_**

**_NEIN._**

_**I'll try to make longer chapters.**_

_**Honestly, this is all I needed in this chapter.**_

_**Randal Mann creeps me out. Don't you think that's a good tattoo for him, though? I don't know if his voice really does sound girly, now that I think about it, but it seems like it would.**_

_**Hilda is meant to be kind of like Christina. When Hilda has black clothes, I imagine her like a spy or a ninja. O3O**_


	4. Chapter 4

Our first part of training is shooting.

We each get a gun and have to practice shooting at targets. The guns don't really kill people... At least I hope they don't. What if somebody missed and killed someone else?! That would just be a disaster. And if Alfendi got mad, he could just easily take one of the guns and kill everyone.

Why do I think these things?!

My aim is terrible. I can barely even shoot the target, much less hit it in the center.

I groan and try to aim the gun at the target again. It is pointless, but I have to keep trying.

"Here, let me help."

Alfendi's voice scares me half to death. I turn around to see him standing behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"Hold up your thumb so that it looks like it's covering the center of the target, but keep both of your eyes open," he instructs, completely ignoring my question. "I'll hold your gun for you."

Alfendi with a gun? For some reason that seems like a bad idea. Especially since I don't know if the guns are actually real or not. Frowning, I hand him the gun and hold up my thumb. It takes me a few seconds to cover the target center.

"Alright, now close your right eye. Don't try to fix your finger so it covers the target." He rubs his chin. That makes Alfendi look very smart.

I close my right eye. The thumb looks way off.

"Now your left eye."

The thumb looks closer to it now.

"Which eye makes your thumb look closer to the target?" he asks.

"When I close my left eye."

"Okay. Keep your left eye closed, then." Alfendi hands back the gun. "Try shooting."

I shoot the gun. It's still pretty far from the center, but it hits the target.

Alfendi moves my arms into a different position. "Try now."

I shoot again.

"Bulls-eye!" I say.

Alfendi nods and goes to inspect the other initiates.

"He likes you," Hilda whispers.

"He's way older," I scoff. Actually, I don't know his age.

"Maybe four years older, tops." Hilda nudges me. "We've got a love story going on. Eh?"

"He's just doing his job. I doubt that he likes me. Seriously, that's a really disturbing thought." I shudder and continue with shooting practice. The thought of a love story with me in it is just... Weird. Especially if I am the girl who falls in love.

After a few days of shooting practice, we start to practice fighting. We use punching bags and dummies to practice on first.

We are in different rows, practicing on dummies or punching bags. I punch at a punching bag as hard as I can. I can tell I'm getting stronger.

"Soon you will start fighting each other," Alfendi says, pacing behind all the people fighting.

He stops and corrects one Candor transfer's punching.

"Your thumb has to be on the outside." Alfendi fixes the boy's fist. "If not, you could break it."

I quickly correct my thumbs before Alfendi comes past me. Hilda glances at me sneakily.

"What?" I mouth.

Hilda crosses her eyes at me.

I laugh and do a hard punch on the punching bag. It shakes.

I do a silent scream and rub my fist.

"That's a good punch," Alfendi says. "Just be more careful. If you were fighting someone, they would take that as a chance to distract you and start fighting. In a fight, you should just keep going. Use your other fist, maybe."

I nod.

Alfendi goes to help other initiates.

"You may deny it, but I think you'd make an adorable couple," Hilda teases.

I slap my forehead.

"What would your kids look like?"

"Okay, that's just terrifying," I say.

Fighting is tiring. I eat a lot at lunch that day.

"Starving, aren't you?" Hilda asks with a laugh.

I just shrug.

The Candor transfer who Alfendi corrected sits down next to Hilda. Another person who I don't know sits next to me.

"Mind if we sit here?" the Candor transfer asks.

Hilda and I look at each other and shrug.

"No one else is going to sit there," Hilda answers.

"Cool! I'm Hague, but pretty much everyone calls me Sniffer," the Candor transfer says.

"I'm Roscoe." The other person stares directly at me. I notice that he is wearing gloves for some reason.

I feel the urge to back away, or slap him, but I don't do anything.

Later, we actually start fighting. Our names are on a board, next to whoever we have to fight. I have to fight some strong-looking guy named Chase. I don't know if he's a Dauntless-born or transfer.

"You will fight until one of you give in," Alfendi says. His hair turns red. "No murdering people!"

All of the transfers jump. Apparently the Dauntless-born initiates are used to Alfendi's hair changes.

Why did he even mention murdering people?!

Roscoe is also a Dauntless-born initiate. I know that because he also seems used to Alfendi.

Sniffer and Goldie are up first. Sniffer wins, but Goldie doesn't really put up a fight.

After five more fights, I'm up. I feel nervous. Everyone's eyes are on Chase and me, which is just terrifying.

We spend the first few minutes standing there with our fists held up.

"Any day now." Alfendi says. His hair is red.

I throw the first punch.

Chase throws the last.

I stumble back to the benches and sit down. My eye hurts really bad, and I can taste blood.

"You alright?" Hilda asks.

I nod.

Then Hilda goes up against a Dauntless-born initiate named Diane. Diane is a really good fighter. She knocks out Hilda with just one simple move, smiles sweetly, and returns to the bench to talk with her friends.

"Whoa," Sniffer mutters.

"I don't think I want to get that girl mad," I say.

"Definitely not." Sniffer shakes his head and fixes his glasses.

* * *

_**Diane would totally be Dauntless. So would her father. That would make her Dauntless-born. ouo**_

_**In the books, they separate the Dauntless-born from the transfers when fighting.**_

_**Not in here. It's harder then, I guess. Also, I just realized my mistake, and decided it didn't need fixing.**_

_**Alfendi is meant to be like Four/Tobias if you haven't guessed. Heh heh, you know what that means.**_

_**I'm trying to imagine Alfendi out of his lab coat. Then I just imagine the sweater.**_

_**It's hard to think of Alfendi wearing black. Maybe he was goth as a teen. o3o**_

_**Can anybody tell me how to pronounce Hague? Is it like hog, hag, hay-goo, or hay-g? It's driving me NUTS!**_

_**Roscoe scares the crud out of me. I'm putting him, though, and he might actually jump into the chasm like Al did... 8]**_

_**Chase is actually Chase M. Downes, the security guard from The Bungled Burglary. OUO Best name pun of the entire game!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up, and my eye aches. Groaning, I roll out of bed.

I change into some black clothes, put on my baseball cap-backwards as always-and head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Another day of fighting.

"Does your eye still hurt?" Roscoe asks. He still has on his gloves. Apparently, Roscoe wears them all the time.

I shrug. "A little."

We eat and go to the room where we train to fight. Today I have to fight Bray Clegg. He isn't much of a fighter, so I win. (It makes me feel a twinge of guilt, beating him so easily. I don't know why.)

Later, when I'm trying to sleep, the light flickers.

Everyone in the room wakes up.

I glare at whoever is messing with the lights, thinking it's just an initiate.

When the spots in my vision go away, I see it's actually Alfendi Layton.

I rub my eyes and stop glaring. He doesn't seem like someone you want to be around if he's annoyed.

"Get dressed, transfers," Alfendi says. "We're going out to play Capture the Flag."

"Who does that at this time of night?" Hilda mumbles bleakly.

"It's a tradition," Alfendi explains. "We do this with all initiates. It's easier to sneak around under the cover of darkness, too."

Phew. He didn't get angry. I don't think what Hilda said was something that somebody could get mad at, but I still feel nervous.

Something about Alfendi makes me all jumpy.

"Be dressed and out to the Pit as soon as you possibly can." Alfendi leaves.

Confused, all the transfers change into some clothes. We go to the Pit where the Dauntless-born initiates are waiting with Justin Lawson. They hand us some guns, which aren't real guns. Instead, they just sting a bit. The whole group walks to the train tracks and waits.

"We're jumping on again?" Hilda asks.

I shrug. "At least we have some practice."

We can hear the train coming.

Justin and Alfendi are the first to get on. The other initiates start running.

With a hand on my hat, I run along the side of the train. I jump and grab onto the door handle.

Alfendi grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in. My cheeks are pink; I can just feel it.

"He totally likes you," Hilda whispers into my ear.

"If you weren't my friend, I'd punch you," I whisper back.

Hilda laughs.

I just shake my head.

Justin sits down on top of the crate. "Alfendi, you wanna pick your first team member?"

Alfendi scans the crowd. "I want Lucy."

Hilda winks at me and shoves me forward.

"I pick... Roscoe."

Roscoe goes over to Justin's side.

"Hilda."

I high-five Hilda when she comes over.

"Mike." (Justin.)

"Sniffer." (Alfendi.)

"Zach." (Justin.)

"Destiny." (Alfendi.)

"Goldie." (Justin.)

"Diane." (Alfendi.)

Although Diane is just terrifying, she smiles at us sweetly.

We continued separating into groups until no one was left. I try to see how they were picking the groups, but there's no system to it whatsoever.

"Alfendi picked you first," Hilda whispers, nudging me with her elbow.

I shake my head and laugh.

Justin goes to the edge of the train and peers out. "Okay initiates. We're going to jump... NOW!"

Justin and Alfendi are the first to jump out.

We crowd to jump out of the train. When I land on the grass, I skin my knees a bit, but I'm fine.

We are near the edges of the town. I go with my group to follow Alfendi.

The group stops at an abandoned carousel and Ferris wheel. They are broken down.

"Where should we put our flag?" Alfendi asks.

"We could do on top of the carousel if we can get up there," suggests Sniffer.

"Good idea."

"I'll go put it there," Hilda offers.

Alfendi gives her the flag. Hilda climbs up the carousel.

Personally, I'm horrified of heights. I wouldn't be able to do that.

"Now, we have to figure out where they have their flag hidden," Alfendi says.

I'm not entirely listening. Instead, I look around in the distance. The flag glows in the dark, so I should have been able to see it. I didn't.

I go over to the carousel. "Hilda! Can you look for there flag up there?"

Hilda stands up. She looks around.

"I think it's that way!" Hilda points behind me.

I tug on Alfendi's sleeve and point to Hilda.

"Genius!" Alfendi says. "Good job, you two."

"It was Lucy's idea." Hilda slides down with ease, not intimidated at all.

"Half of us should go and try to get the flag?" Alfendi asks. "The other half can protect the flag."

Half us leave. I am among that half... And so is Diane. She really creeps me out for some reason.

Hilda stays back with the other half.

We run in the direction of the flag. As we get closer, it comes into view.

"While they're fighting like crazy, we can go get the flag," Diane whispers to me. Her voice sounds kind.

I nod and fix my hat.

Somehow Diane wears a dress. I don't know why she does that. She can still fight and everything, somehow.

The other people in our group start shooting. Diane and I sneak away from the crowd.

Roscoe is guarding the flag.

Diane grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me behind a tree.

"I'll shoot at him to distract him," Diane whispers, "and you can go get the flag. I'll be able to hold him off for only a few minutes, so be quick!"

I open my mouth to say something, but Diane already is running out.

She starts to shoot at Roscoe, just like she said, so I run to the flag.

A few people shoot at me, stinging my arms.

Bad night to wear a T-shirt.

I make a dive for the flag and pull it off the post.

"Alright!" Diane says. "She got the flag! Lucy got the flag!"

* * *

_**I gave Justin all the evil characters that I don't like... MUAHAHHAHHAHAIHIHIOREWURKSHA!**_

_**I actually do like Diane... You know, as a villain.**_

_**Yes, she attempted to kill Alfendi, but it was all Justin's fault.**_

_**I was actually kind of sad that Justin killed Diane.**_

_**Then, when I thought about it, I decided it was for the better.**_

_**Diane wouldn't kill Alfendi if she was dead, and it would cause Lucy to figure out that it was all Justin's fault.**_

_**Then he goes to jail. 8]**_


	6. Chapter 6

There is a chalkboard with our names written on it.

Sniffer raises his hand and says, "What's that?"

"These are your ranks," Justin explains. "At the end of your initiation, the people below this red line won't make it. They'll be Factionless."

Hilda's jaw drops, and so does mine.

"I thought we already went through the initiation!" Hilda says. "With the jumping from the building and everything?!"

"That's just the first part of your initiation," Justin says. "After training, we will have the second part."

"We also have two stages of training," Alfendi adds. "This is the first stage-physical combat. Next we'll do mental preparedness. That training starts tomorrow. But first, one more fight."

Darn it!

I'm up against Bosco Felps. He's an extremely strong Candor transfer.

Before I know it, it's my turn. I feel nauseous. Hilda gives me a look that says, "Good luck."

It's not very helpful, though.

She has a black eye.

Not very reassuring.

I go up to the center.

Bosco mutters something under his breath, but I can't tell what he said.

We hold up our fists to protect our faces.

"Start," Justin says.

Thumbs on the outside.

Don't get distracted.

Okay.

I'm ready.

I dodge a punch and hit Bosco in the gut.

Bosco socks me in the face.

I kick his shins.

Bosco brings up his leg in pain.

I use my leg to knock him over, then put him in a headlock.

"I quit!" Bosco says after a few unsuccessful attempts to get out.

I let him go.

Justin moves up my name a few ranks and moves Bosco's down two. Bosco is still above the red line.

I sit down, looking at the board.

Mike and Roscoe are the ones under the red line.

"I hope I can get a higher rank," Roscoe mutters. "I really don't want to fail."

We're eating dinner.

I shrug. "That would be bad." I take a bite of my burger.

"How are you so good at fighting?" Roscoe asks. "You just got here and you beat Bosco Felps!"

I shrug again. "I have no idea."

"You said you were from Erudite, yes?"

I nod.

"Ah, so you're smart _and_ strong. What will I do with you?" He says this in a sing-song voice.

I scoot in my seat away from him. Now I am on the edge of my seat, on the verge of falling off. "No offense, but that's really disturbing."

Roscoe ignores me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

My face is as red as a cherry, that's what Hilda tells me.

Roscoe scoots closer. Out of pure reflex, I punch him in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt. "It's reflexes."

"It's quite alright." Roscoe flashes a smile with his pearly whites. "Now we match, angel-face."

I want to vomit. Hilda laughs at my facial expression. Apparently it looks half disgusted and half scared out of my wits. Oh, and I'm still red.

* * *

_**This is why Roscoe scares me more than Potty Prof or Diane!**_

_**I decided to put it to show why Lucy is not a fan of him.**_

_**Also, Roscoe will be like Al (from Divergent, not Al as in short-for-Alfendi Al). You know what that means...**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CB**_

_**Random fact: Thinking about Roscoe Strapping makes my left arm itch.**_

_**Darn it, this is one of those shorter chapters...**_

_**Next chapter, they'll start with the fear landscape. c:**_

_**I would be in there for a while...**_

_**I'm afraid of a lot of things!**_

_**But my worst fears are the dark, heights, tight spaces, and bees/wasps/yellow jackets...**_

_**Yeah, yeah. I know they don't always sting you, and that you can avoid it.**_

_**I'm still afraid of them. No point in telling me how unreasonable it is...**_

_**Also, I'm using that Fan-Fiction with Alfendi's fear landscape at some point.**_

_**If you haven't read it yet, you might find that interesting...**_

_**Unfortunately, I could only think of four fears for Alfendi, like Tobias. He seems like a pretty fearless person.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I did not know what I was in for when I was doing the "mental preparedness" part of the Dauntless training.

I sit on a chair much like the one for the aptitude test.

We would be put in our worst fears and stay there until we calm down.

Alfendi puts a syringe in my neck and injectsthe serum.

I close my eyes.

I am hanging on to a telephone line far over a street. The people walking on the sidewalk look like tiny colored dots.

I tighten my grip on the line. Calm down, calm down.

I try to pull myself up on the phone line. It's harder than it may look.

Keep calm.

It's not real.

I close my eyes.

My heartbeat steadies.

I wake up in a chair.

"Gah! What happened?" I ask, looking around.

"You were only in there for fifteen minutes," Alfendi says. "Compared to normal people doing it on their first time, that's really good. How did you do that?"

I shrug. "I don't know... I just remembered what you said. Like, it's just a simulation and to get out, I have to be calm..."

Alfendi nods. "Good tactic."

The next day, I go into another fear.

This fear is far, far worse.

I see Florence there. I wave, but she seems nervous for some reason. Her eyes are wide.

A man in a bandit mask appears from behind her. He takes out a switchblade and holds it to Florence's neck.

"No!" I try to run, but I hit a glass wall and fall back.

I sit up and look at Florence.

A drop of blood falls from her neck.

I scream and jump up.

Florence's eyes are wide.

I hit the glass. "Let me go! Stop that!" I scream again, hitting the glass harder.

The glass cracks.

I wake up in the chair.

"How did you break the glass?" Alfendi demands. His hair is red.

"What? Do what?" I'm nervous. Did I get him mad? I would be killed!

"The glass. You know what I mean In your fear. How did you break it?" Alfendi stares at me through his hair. "Are you Divergent?"

I don't answer.

His hair is purple again. "I'll delete that from the archives. Be careful, Lucy. Only Divergent people can manipulate the simulations... Being Divergent is really dangerous. They might just kill you!"

I nod. My mouth is dry. I leave the room. Alfendi seemed genuinely worried for my well-being.

I am walking to my room when I see Hilda there. "Hi-"

"Follow me!" Without waiting for an reply, Hilda grabs my arm and drags me to the tattoo place.

"What's going on?" I ask, stumbling.

"Sniffer said he's getting a tattoo and I want to see it."

"So you have to drag me?"

"Totally." Hilda laughs.

I sigh and shake my head. "Wow."

"Hi Sniffer!" Hilda says.

"Sup?" Sniffer waves. There's a tattoo of a bulldog on his wrist.

"Nice tattoo." Hilda finally takes her hands off my arm.

It's red where her fingers were, you know, digging into my _flesh_.

Sniffer and Hilda start a lively conversation, but I'm too worried about why Divergent is so dangerous to say anything.

Randal Mann walks into the room. You can tell because of the clicking sound his high heels make.

"Hi guys," he says.

Hilda and Sniffer wave although they don't know who Randal is. Hilda and Sniffer continue their conversation.

I go up to talk to Randal.

"Why is being Div-"

"Shh!" Randal looks around for eavesdroppers. "If you want to talk about that," he whispers, "we can't have anybody hearing us. Let's go to the back."

I follow him.

"Okay, continue," he says after closing the door.

"Why is being Divergent so dangerous?" I ask.

"They'll kill you for it," Randal answers. "It happened to my friend Dwight Dread."

"But why?"

Randal shakes his head. "I don't know. It might have something to do with the fear landscapes or something. Now quick, you better go, or we'll look suspicious."

I leave and go back to my friends.

"Where were you?" Hilda asks.

"Just... Talking to a friend."

* * *

_**Dwight Dread fell in the chasm.**_

_**I just thought of it and had to put that in the story. XD**_

_**I'm annoyed that this is one of those shorter chapters...**_

_**And I have nothing else to say about it to make this chapter longer. e_e**_


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next day. I had nightmares all night over that one fear: Florence dying.

I never realized that I was always afraid of that.

The way I helped her with the IV.

How I tensed up at the choosing ceremony because I didn't want Florence to get hurt.

It makes more sense now.

I go to breakfast, but I'm not feeling very hungry.

We get put in our fear simulations everyday.

Most of my fears aren't as bad as the one where Florence gets killed.

Alfendi puts the syringe in my neck, and I go into the fear simulation.

It's that fear of heights again. I'm hanging onto the telephone line over the busy street again.

I close my eyes.

Parachute.

I have a parachute.

And I am high enough to use it.

I open my eyes again, and...

I jump.

I open up the parachute and float calmly down.

Then, I'm in the dentist chair. I sit up, looking dazed for a few seconds.

"Five minutes," Alfendi says. "Not bad. I think you'll do good in the initiation."

I nod and leave.

Our ranks are posted on the wall. I am ranked in second place. Diane is first.

Hilda comes out of the room next. Her face is pale, and she looks like she saw a ghost.

"What happened in there?" I ask.

"My fear. It was terrible today..."

"What was it?"

Hilda shakes her head. "A swarm of yellow jackets! It was terrible! It felt like I was being stung all over!"

"Oh. That would be bad."

"What about you?" she asks.

"I was hanging on a telephone line that was really far over a street!" I shudder as I think about it.

"Wow. You were barely in there, though!" Hilda exclaims. "How do you go so fast?"

I shrug. "I just... you know, try to be calm." I decide it probably isn't a good idea to say that I gave myself a parachute. That would mean I was Divergent, which is apparently really bad and dangerous...

"Wow." Hilda shrugs. "I don't see how that's even possible, but okay."

I shrug.

"Seriously, it's like they're trying to torture us," Hilda continues. We're walking to the rooms. "I have nightmares every night!"

I nod. "Totally. Look at this." I hold up my hands. The nails are bitten. "I bite them in my _sleep_. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah." Hilda grabs a black hair tie and casually pulls her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

My hair is short. I like it that way because it won't get in my face as much.

"I can't wait for initiation, though!" Hilda says excitedly. "It's really soon!"

I stop short. "What? A week? You're kidding."

Hilda shakes her head.

"Darn it!"

"You'll do fine, Lucy." Hilda puts her elbow on my shoulder. "You're doing great in the simulations, and you actually won a fight when you were against _Bosco Felps_. He's, like, the strongest initiate out there!"

I shrug. "Maybe."

"No. There is no 'maybe'." Hilda gives me a glare.

I laugh, shaking my head. The angry look is funny on her.

Roscoe is relieved at lunch.

"Guess what?" he asks.

"What?" I pretend to be interested.

"I'm just barely able to pass. Isn't that great?" Roscoe grins.

"Yeah." I nod.

Roscoe is a creep.

"Who are the people failing?" I ask him.

"Mike and Zach."

"Oh."

Diane sits down next to me. "Hi Lucy," she says.

"Hi."

Her presence just startles me. But Diane is a nice person. She just creeps me out... somehow...

Well, not compared to Roscoe.

I shudder as I think about what he said earlier when I gave him a black eye.

No one should be proud that a girl gave them a black eye.

But Roscoe sure does act like it.

Sniffer acts nervous. He looks down at his hamburger and suddenly doesn't want to eat.

He also thinks that Diane is kind of creepy sometimes.

* * *

_**Don't you think Diane would be good in Dauntless? I mean, she already wears black...**_

_**There are lots of stuff with Mike DeBonair and Zach Carriere as friends. I think it's cool. Their last names rhyme, too.**_

_**Mike and Zach will be Factionless together. ;u;**_

_**The last three chapters have been short! Darn it! I will try to make longer ones. I think it's 'cause I wondered if I will ever make a long chapter again although I'm not sure when I wondered that.**_

_**Most of my stories with multiple chapters are only eight chapters.**_

_**But I will go past that!**_

_**HA! Ha ha!**_

_**...Ha...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody grabs me and drags me out of my bed. I try to scream, but they have a hand over my mouth.

The person and two other masked guys take me to the Pit.

I can't turn my head to see the person dragging me.

Whoever they are, they pick me up.

I see roaring water below.

The chasm.

They're going to throw me into the chasm.

I would fight, but it would probably make them drop me, just out of shock.

I grab on to the pole and hold on as tight as I can.

"Let go of that rail you idiot!" one of the masked guys growls, hitting my knuckles.

He has a French accent.

My eyes widen.

Who else do I know with a French accent?

Zach.

Zach and two others are literally trying to _kill_ me!

I think about who he would be working with.

Mike is also failing. Maybe those two...

But who else?!

"Stop that!" Alfendi explodes, running towards us. His hair is red.

The three masked guys (the one dragging me also has a mask; I saw it) look shocked.

A fight breaks out.

I climb back over the rail and to safety.

One guy punches Alfendi in the face.

I punch that person really hard.

"OW!"

I recognize the voice. It's... It's...

Roscoe.

ROSCOE TRIED TO KILL ME?!

Alfendi gets the masks off of them.

I was right.

Zach, Mike, and Roscoe are the masked people.

I glare at Roscoe the most.

Alfendi takes me to his room. Roscoe, Mike, and Zach go to their rooms.

"Are you alright?" Alfendi asks. His hair is purple again, but he looks kind of pale compared to the usual.

I nod. "I'm fine. But what about you?! That guy hit you really hard!"

Alfendi shrugs. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? 'Cause that looked like it really hurt!"

Alfendi shrugs again. "I've been through worse. But why aren't you worried that three people just tried to kill you?"

"Well... I kind of am, I just... I dunno." I shake my head. "Oh, and I know one of the guys. It was the one who was actually pushing me over the rail."

"Wow. That would be terrible, being betrayed by a friend."

I think about it. I didn't really consider Roscoe a friend.

"Well, you should get some sleep..." Alfendi shrugs and goes to the other bed.

Alfendi is a shrugger.

"Why are there two beds?" I ask, not wanting to close my eyes.

"One other person was here, but they quit." Alfendi lays down and looks at the roof.

I just close my eyes for a few seconds, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

I wake up the next day and see Alfendi in the other bed. I sit up straight, confused.

Oh.

Right.

Now I remember what happened.

I go to the room where most of the initiates are, grab some clothes, and go to the bathroom to change.

Roscoe still sits next to me at breakfast.

I bristle when he sits down next to me.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Roscoe says, "Lucy, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I, I don't know what I was thinking! It was Zach and Mike's idea. They just needed me for some reason..."

I glare. "Get away from me. Get out of my life."

Roscoe flees.

Almost being murdered can really make you mad at a person.

"What happened?!" Hilda asks.

Diane, who just sat down next to me, Hilda, and Sniffer lean forward to hear what I have to say. I explain what happened at the chasm.

I just leave out the part about Alfendi inviting me to his room.

Later, Justin calls us all to the Pit.

He points to the unzipped body bag. Roscoe's wide, unblinking eyes stare into space. "Roscoe Strapping, a Dauntless-born initiate, pitched himself over the rails of the chasm. We do not know why, but we know it was a very brave death."

"Suicide is the coward's way out of suffering," Alfendi mutters.

He is behind me.

I try not to act startled by his presence. I just listen to the ceremony.

Justin zips up the body bag and they take it away to bury him.

I wonder if I should feel guilty or not.

We walk back to the cafeteria. I walk with Alfendi through the tunnels.

"So... It's bad, what happened to Roscoe," I say awkwardly.

"Yeah." Alfendi laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"I think it was my fault!" I blurt. "He tried to apologize, and I told him to get away from me! It's all my fault." I suddenly feel guilty, and tears spill down my cheeks.

Alfendi grabs my shoulders. "Lucy. It might not be your fault. Don't worry. Anyway, he did attempt to murder you. I would have shoved him out the window for that." When he says this last bit, his hair is red, but it turns purple again. He uses his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheek.

I nod. "Okay."

It feels kind of embarrassing to be crying in the Dauntless compound, but I don't care.

It's also embarrassing that Alfendi now has his arm around my shoulder, trying to get me to stop crying.

I think Hilda was right.

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is it.**__** My master plan is falling into place...**_

_**I know it's what happened in the original Divergent, but I couldn't just NOT put it.**_

_**Maybe Al and whoever else copied Mike, Zach, and Roscoe. They could treat them like role models, and it just doesn't mention it.**_

_**Four: Strange...**_

_**Tris: What?**_

_**Four: What happened earlier is just an elaborate copycat crime.**_

_**Tris: You mean somebody did that before?**_

_**Four: I just hope this has nothing to to with Alfendi...**_

_**O3O That is awesome.**_

_**Maybe, after I'm through with this, I can do a story of Divergent people in Mystery Room.**_

_**Tobias would be Alfendi, Tris would be Lucy, Justin would be Eric...**_

_**It's weird how these two things fit almost perfectly. 0.0**_

_**I have to put Lucy feeling guilty 'cause if I don't, she'll seem heartless. I don't like how Veronica Roth makes Tris just completely NOT care about Al's death. I would feel kind of guilty in that situation.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alfendi offers for me to sleep in his room the next night.

I smile.

Hilda was definitely correct. Alfendi does like me... And maybe I like him back.

I can't stop smiling.

"Looks like somebody had too much caffeine," Diane remarks with a laugh. Her laugh is a girly giggle. It can be kind of creepy sometimes, but it all really depends on what she's laughing at.

I shrug, still smiling. My cheeks are starting to hurt. I can't stop smiling.

"Seriously, what are you so happy about?" Hilda asks.

"Initiation is tomorrow, if that's what it is," Sniffer says.

I shake my head. "I'm just happy in general. You know, it's a beautiful day. Life is good. Stuff like that."

Hilda raises an eyebrow. "You're insane. You know that, right?"

I laugh.

Not even facing my fears can ruin my happiness.

Today my fear is that I am in a room full of pythons. Also, I don't have any shoes on.

I close my eyes.

The pythons aren't evil.

They will make a path for me to cross.

I will be fine.

And I have thick boots if there are any rogue ones.

I go through this fear in only four minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

Diane catches me in the hallway. "How do you do it?" she asks.

"Huh?" I am very distracted today.

"How do you go through the fear simulations in that amount of time?" she asks.

Why does everybody ask me that? "I just remember that it's a simulation."

"Ooh, smart."

"But here's a question for you: How are you so strong?"

Diane smiles mysteriously. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

I blanch at how creepy she makes it seem.

Diane laughs. "I'm just kidding!"

I laugh with her.

"Honestly, I don't know." Diane shrugs.

Hilda comes out of the room. "It was the yellow jackets fear again!" Hilda yells. "Ah, I hate that one!"

Diane cringes. "That sounds terrible. Mine was that I had to shoot my Papa. He died because he got shot..." Diane looks down.

We're silent for a few minutes.

"Who shot him?" Hilda asks.

Diane shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know, really. I'm pretty sure they're in Dauntless. Some people say it was Alfendi."

I cough.

"_But_-" She emphasizes the word. "-some people also think it might be Justin. I don't know who to believe."

We walk to the cafeteria for lunch.

Diane doesn't talk much that day.

"What's wrong?" Sniffer asks.

"Just..." Diane sighs. "Just remembering my Papa, who got shot."

"Oh." Sniffer fixes his glasses.

It's silent for a few minutes. Only the sound of chewing and other initiates around us talking.

"I can't believe the initiation is tomorrow!" Hilda says to break the silence.

"I know, right?!" Sniffer is glad for the noise.

"Yeah. I heard we're facing, like, all our fears." Diane shudders.

"Oh man," I groan. "That's just terrible."

Alfendi invites me to his room again that night.

I'm beginning to think Alfendi wants me to move in with him.

"I have something to show you."

I nod. I follow Alfendi through the Pit and into the place where we go into the fear simulations.

Alfendi gets it ready. He hands me a syringe.

"Put this in your neck like you see me do, okay?" Alfendi has another syringe in his hand.

I nod and put it in my neck. Alfendi puts the other syringe in his neck.

We are in his fear now.

Crowds of people surround us.

"Alfendi?" I ask.

"You're worthless," they say. "You're nothing like your father. You'll never be as great as Professor Layton!"

Professor Layton? I knew that from somewhere...

"Shut up!" Alfendi yells. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Alfendi, it's just a simulation..." I grab his shoulder. "This isn't real."

We go into another fear.

This one has Alfendi and another Dauntless man pointing a gun at Alfendi. He looks older, and kind of familiar...

Diane.

He definitely resembles Diane.

I glance nervously at Alfendi. His hair is red.

Alfendi looks down at his hand. He has a gun.

I look back at the Dauntless man who is probably Diane's father.

So Alfendi _did_ shoot him. I think.

The Dauntless man holds up his gun. Alfendi holds up his.

"Nonononono," I mutter.

The man shoots Alfendi. Alfendi falls back, unconscious.

Yes!

It was Justin!

Not Alfendi!

I let out a breath of relief.

We go into another fear.

We are on a busy street.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Agoraphobia." Alfendi grabs my hand nervously. "Fear of large crowds."

"Oh." I look down at my hand and blush.

After a few seconds, we go into a different fear.

An Amity girl is standing in front of a target.

"Flora..." Alfendi says.

"Alfendi?"

Alfendi looks down in his hand. There is a gun.

"I have to shoot her," he murmurs. Alfendi holds up a gun.

"Al. Al? Alfendi! What are you-"

Gunshot.

The girl falls over.

We wake up in the chair.

Alfendi covers his face with his hands. "I can't believe I shot Flora..."

I give him a hug. "Don't worry. It's just a simulation. You didn't really shoot her."

Alfendi nods.

"Who's Flora, by the way?"

"My adopted sister."

There's an awkward silence.

"We should probably go back," Alfendi says. "I just wanted to show you that. I've never shown it to anyone else, except for doing the initiation..."

"Okay." I smile because he's feeling better. And because it makes me feel special that he's showing his fears to me when he's never shown them to anyone else.

* * *

_**Does fluff mean romance?**_

_**'Cause if it does, this chapter is a kind of fluffy. Just a small amount...**_

_**Random Fact: The part about the pythons just gave me a tiny random headache!**_

_**When I wrote "Nonononono," it suggested "nonpoisonous." And when I do an evil laugh, it suggests "MAHABHARATA."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Initiation.

The thought wakes me up instantly.

I sit straight up, eyes wide. I'm not tired at all, now.

"Initiation's today!" I run to the bathroom to change my clothes.

We wait in line to go into the fear simulations.

This time, it's different. We will go through all of our fears. Justin and Alfendi will be watching our fears, too.

"I'm so nervous," Hilda whispers.

It makes me think of the choosing ceremony. That's what Florence said when we were waiting at the bus.

I nod. "I couldn't eat breakfast 'cause I was so nervous."

"Lucy Baker," Justin calls.

"Good luck," Hilda whispers, pushing me forward.

I take my seat in the chair.

Alfendi injects the serum into my neck.

It feels awkward knowing his deepest fears. Alfendi seems totally normal and calm, though.

I close my eyes.

There I am, hanging onto the telephone line.

I close my eyes. Parachute.

Then I jump and open up the parachute.

I go into another fear.

This is the one with all the pythons.

Boots. I have boots.

I walk through the pythons with thick, impenetrable boots.

Another fear.

I am just going through these lightning quick.

This fear is that tarantulas are crawling all over me.

They are not tarantulas. They're puppies.

I laugh. I love puppies.

Another fear.

I'm in a room where the walls are closing in on me.

I close my eyes.

It's a simulation...

When I open my eyes again, I see Florence.

"Florence?" A smile spreads across my face. "Florence!"

Florence shakes her head.

Then, Alfendi is next to her.

"What...?" I try to make sense of the situation.

When did Florence even get to the Dauntless compound? She was in Erudite!

Two masked people came. One put a knife to Alfendi's throat, and one to Florence's.

"Don't you dare!" I growl. "I'll kill you! Don't hurt them!"

I beat against the glass.

The glass breaks.

I open my eyes. I am in the chair again.

"Oh... It was just... Right." I blink.

Justin whispers something to Alfendi. His cheeks are as red as his hair.

Flustered, I hurry out of the room.

We have an assembly to see who will pass.

Mike and Zach are Factionless. Serves them right. Because they're both great friends, I guess they'll be fine.

I make it, still in second place.

"Oh my gosh!" Hilda grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "We made it!"

I laugh. "I can't believe it!"

"Come on, guys!" Sniffer says in a heroic way. "Let's go eat cake!"

Diane, Hilda, Sniffer, and I run to the cafeteria.

"Wow, it's crowded here," I say. We go through the buffet set up for the occasion. I grab a slice of cake and some soda and back away from the crowds.

Then I remember Alfendi is agoraphobic.

Where is Alfendi, anyway?

I look around.

He's probably doing something else. Maybe just avoiding the crowd entirely.

Sniffer joins me, and then Hilda and Diane. We sit down at a table in the corner.

"Hey, I saw Justin laughing at one of your fears," Sniffer asks. "What was it? Is it something embarrassing? 'Cause Alfendi was blushing. Alfendi. Blushing. Can you imagine that? What was the fear?" Sniffer talks a lot.

"Oh, nothing."

"Lying." Sniffer snorts. "Trust me, I can tell these things."

"Now I'm curious," Hilda remarks.

"Spill." Diane leans forward to hear what I have to say.

I turn red. "Um, well, it's a fear that my friend Florence is getting killed..." I trail off, hoping it will get them to stop.

"And?" Sniffer asks.

I sigh. "And also Alfendi."

"I knew it." Hilda nudges my side with her elbow. "You got a lover, eh?"

I laugh nervously. My face is really red.

"Maybe you'll have to go _dress shopping_ sometime soon," Hilda jokes.

"Oh crud." I slap my forehead.

"I would make you look beautiful if your wedding day comes up," Hilda says.

"I'd do make-up!" Diane offers.

"I'm only sixteen." I shake my head, laughing. "Why are my friends planning my wedding day for me?!"

* * *

_**How come Eric didn't kill Tris after the initiation?**_

_**I mean, she's clearly Divergent 'cause of how she gets through the fears.**_

_**I guess it's what you call "creative license."**_

**_I had a weird image in my head of Alfendi in a tuxedo and Lucy in a-COUGH-white dress and a-COUGH COUGH-veil._**

**_Do you think Lucy Layton is a nice name? c:_**

**_It kind of sounds like Lucille Layton, which is Alfendi's grandma._**

**_Here's something odd to imagine: What if Alfendi took his hair tie?_****_ 'Cause his hair would go to his shoulders, I think._**


	12. Chapter 12

I put on a black dress and wait for my parents. For the special occasion, I decide to not wear my hat.

"Nice dress," Hilda says.

"Thanks. I like yours, too."

Sniffer wears normal black clothes.

Diane has a dress, but she always has one on. Diane looks down at the floor sadly.

Right.

Her dad was shot.

I remember Alfendi's fear.

Since Alfendi was knocked out, it was clearly Justin who shot him. I just don't know how to bring it up.

"Hi Lucy!"

Mom and Dad run up to me and hug me to death.

"Can't... Breathe..." I choke.

"Sorry," Mom says. They let me go.

Sniffer's parents come too, and then Hilda's.

Diane blows some blonde hair out of her eyes. It flops over her maroon eyes again.

"Are these your friends?" Mom asks.

I nod. "That's Hilda, Sniff-I mean Hague, and Diane."

Hilda's, Sniffer's, and my parents become good friends.

"I wish we could visit people," I say. "I want to see my friend Florence..."

"You can visit people when you want, if you get permission from somebody," Diane says.

"Oh. Cool." I nod.

Our parents keep talking.

"I'm getting bored," Sniffer grouches.

I nod. "Adults talk, like, a lot."

"Where have you been for the past few nights?" Hilda asks. "You aren't in the rooms."

"Oh, um..."

How do I explain it?

"Well, Alfendi invited me to his room, and then he kept inviting me every night. It's like he wants me to live there..."

My cheeks redden. Ah, why am I blushing so much?! I scratch my cheeks.

Hilda and Diane giggle.

"Love story," Sniffer says.

I slap my forehead.

"Where is Alfendi, anyways?" Diane asks. "You'd probably make him drool."

"Oh wow." I shake my head.

"No seriously, we should fine him." Diane smiles wickedly. "I want to see his reaction."

"Crud." I slap my forehead again.

"Your forehead's going to be as red as your cheeks if you keep that up," Hilda jokes.

Sniffer lifts up his head and sniffs the air like a bloodhound. "Hmm... I think they're making cake today."

"How do you know?" I ask.

He taps his nose. "I can smell it. Got a good sense of smell. That's why people call me Sniffer. If only my eyesight was as good..."

Diane tugs on my arm. "Lucy! Justin and Alfendi are over there in the corner!"

I duck my head. "Seriously?"

"Go talk to him!" Diane says.

"He's the love of your life," Hilda says dramatically.

I laugh and cover my face.

"Hey Alfendi!" Diane yells. "Sir! Over here!"

I slap her arm.

Justin nudges Alfendi. He goes over.

"Yes?" Alfendi is all business.

Diane points to me. She grins.

"What? You called him!" I'm flustered.

Why does Alfendi make my stomach flutter so much?!

Alfendi and I are both blushing.

"Um..." Alfendi coughs. "You look, uh, very pretty, Lucy."

"Thanks."

Hilda, Sniffer, and Diane look at each other.

Alfendi clears his throat. "Well, um, I have to go... Uh, somewhere..."

"Yeah..."

Alfendi leaves.

"What was that for?" I hiss.

"To see how much you two are _in love_," Hilda jokes.

I punch her shoulder.

My mom says that she wants to talk to me in private. I follow her to an empty hallway.

"What was your score for the aptitude test?" she whispers. Her tone is very serious.

"They said not to tell."

"Trust me, you have to tell." She put her hands on my shoulders. "What did you get?"

"Um, it was a tie between Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." I say this quietly so no one can overhear me.

Mom nods. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well... The guy who did the test knows. And also somehow this one guy figured out. He's an instructor."

Mom's eyes widen. "He'll kill you, Lucy!"

I shake my head. "He warned me that it was dangerous. I don't think he will."

"Hmm... Which one is this?"

"The one with a ponytail."

"Oh. Personally, I don't trust that muscular one. He seems... suspicious."

I shrug. "He's weird."

Well, Alfendi's weird too, but that's just because of how his hair changes colors.

Mom nods. "Just... Be careful. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_**This is officially the longest story I have made... T.T Wow, what an achievement.**_

_**I decided that Diane won't be evil.**_

_**She's just that one creepy friend who always scares you but you're still their friend.**_

_**I wish I could put Florence more...**_

_**But Florence really couldn't be in Dauntless. :(**_

_**I can't believe I'm actually putting some romance in here.**_

_**Blergh... It's so, so... UNNATURAL for me!**_

_**It's just that there's romance in the original Divergent, so I kinda had to put some here. e_e**_


	13. Chapter 13

Alfendi and I sit on the same bed. It's eerily silent. I swing my legs childishly. Alfendi rests his chin on his hands and stares at the floor.

"Hey Alfendi," I say, "Who's that Professor Layton they mentioned in your fear?"

Alfendi's shocked by the question. His hair turns red immediately. After a few seconds, he says, "That is my father. He's, uh, in the government. You might have seen him. Guy with the blue top hat, do you know him?"

I shake my head.

"Oh. Well, he's in the government. I don't mention him because people usually compare me to him! I want to be my own person. Oh no, I have to work in the government and be great at puzzles. I hate it! Even in Dauntless, people still don't like me to be another man. I have to be the great Professor Layton!"

"I don't think you have to be like him," I say quietly.

Alfendi looks at me. "You don't?"

I shake my head.

His hair is purple again. "No one's ever said that to me."

Later, I'm eating lunch with my friends, as usual.

"Diane, how would you get permission to go visit another faction?" I ask.

"Just ask Justin or Alfendi," she says.

"Okay. I'll go do that." I leave the cafeteria and go to find Alfendi or Justin.

Alfendi is nowhere to be found, but I can see Justin. I hurry up to him.

"Hey Justin, can I go and visit the Erudite headquarters?" I ask.

"Um... Why?" He looks suspicious of me.

"I want to see a friend."

"Who is this 'friend'?" Justin makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers. He definitely thinks I'm up to something.

"Florence Sich."

"She related to you in any way?"

I shake my head.

"Well... Okay, I guess... But remember, faction before blood! Don't go running back to your family or you're dead!"

I'm already walking away. His voice echoes in my head.

Why would he say something so creepy?

I run to catch a train. Jumping on to moving trains is more of an afterthought now. Keeping a hand on my hat, I stand by the door and feel the wind ruffling my bangs. Then I see a familiar blue building. I jump off and roll on the grass. I go to the building and push through the door.

Feeling out of place, I go through the crowds of people in blue and search for Florence.

The library! Of course! Florence loves the library!

I hurry over there.

Sure enough, Florence is reading a book at the table.

"Florence!" I hiss, going towards her. "Florence! It's me!"

"Lucy?" She looks up from her book. "Oh my goodness!" She stands up and hugs me really tight.

"It's so great to see you," I say. "I just wanted to visit you."

"I'm so glad that you came! You know, you seem perfect for Dauntless. Black looks great on you.

"SHH!" the librarian says louder than we were talking.

"Sorry," Florence and I whisper at the same time.

A guy with an orange braid comes in the library. "Hey Flo-hey, who's this?"

"This is Lucy," Florence says with a cough. "She was in Erudite before she went to Dauntless. Lucy, this is Dustin. He's a transfer from Candor."

"It would be funny if you knew this guy named Sniffer 'cause I know him and he was in Candor," I say.

"Actually, I do know him." Dustin nods. "He was my friend."

"Whoa." I blink. "That's a weird coincidence."

"Yeah." Dustin laughs a little bit. "So, you were Flo's friend?"

I nod.

"Cool."

Florence sneezes loudly.

I duck from the sneeze.

"Sorry." Florence rubs her nose with a tissue. "Almost got you."

I laugh. "Yeah."

"How's Sniffer doing?" Dustin asks.

"Good. He made it through the initiation."

"Alright." Dustin nods. "I was worried about that."

"I was worried about you, Florence. Also, I missed you a lot."

Florence smiles. "Me too. I missed you too."

"Aw." Dustin puts his arm around Florence's shoulder.

Florence blushes.

"Are you dating?" I ask with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Florence coughs.

"Sure." I smirk.

We all laugh a bit.

"Do you have a sweetheart?" Florence asks.

"No, not really..." I scratch behind my left ear. My cheeks are red.

"If you don't tell, I'll get Sniffer to," Dustin jokes.

"Well, I have a friend named Alfendi Layton. He's nice. Some people think he and I are dating, but I dunno." I shrug.

"Layton? Like Hershel Layton, the guy in the government?" Florence asks.

This is what he was talking about.

"Um, that's his dad. Yeah." I nod. "But he doesn't exactly like his dad because people compare Alfendi to his dad a lot."

"Oh." Florence sniffs. "By the way, I like your tattoo.."

I look down at it. "Oh yeah. Thanks." I smile.

"Is Alfendi nice?" Dustin asks.

"Yeah." I decide not to mention the whole thing about how his hair sometimes changes colors and whatnot.

"Hey Lucy, is it really hard in Dauntless?" Florence wonders out loud. "I think it would be cool, but with my IV..."

I look at the floor. "Some parts are hard. We went into these fear simulations of our worst fears. Oh man, that part was horrid. And we do a lot of fighting stuff. I got a black eye from that, but I think it's healed now... Is it?"

Florence nods.

"Cool. You know, there's a girly guy who works at the tattoo place. He has pink hair and high heels." I shake my head. "It's weird."

"Wow," Florence says.

I look at the clock. "Well, I guess I'd better be going. I gotta get back to Dauntless before dinner." Justin is probably suspicious of me right now.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"SHH!"

* * *

**_Dustin and Florence. c:_**

**_What a cute idea._**

**_Not sure where people got it from, but I think I like it._**

**_There's just one problem..._**

**_What about Sniffer?_**

**_Sniffer: *pets dog* Forever alone. ;u;_**

**_Now I feel sorry for him. Sniffer and Hilda is just... Strange._**

**_Maybe I can do Sniffer and Dolly Hollerday! :P_**

**_This chapter is a little bit longer. -_-_**

_**CRUD! I just realized that there's no mentioning of the Commissioners!**_

_**Hmm...**_

_**They are in the government, along with Professor Layton. :3**_

_**Dere. Problem solved.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Lucy, can you help me with something?" Diane asks.

"Sure... What?"

"Go stand in front of the target and put this cupcake on your head," Diane says. "I'm bored out of my mind and I don't know what I should do."

"Okay..." I balance the muffin on my head.

Diane holds up a gun.

My eyes widen. "That's not a real gun, right?" I ask.

"Nope, it's a BB gun." Under her breath she adds, "I think."

I stifle a gasp. Diane shoots the cupcake off my head.

"What a waist of a perfectly good cupcake," I mourn.

"Eh. It's carrot cake with some hard icing that tastes terrible." Diane shrugs and picks up the cupcake.

"Oh." I shrug.

Hilda come in the room. "There's nothing to do here! Ugh, I wish we could just get out of the compound!"

Sniffer comes in after her.

"Hey Sniffer, I saw your friend Dustin," I say.

Sniffer raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

"I was visiting a friend in Erudite."

"Oh. Cool." Sniffer fixes his glasses.

"You know, he's in love with the friend I was visiting."

"I don't think that's a coincidence..." Sniffer says.

"Maybe we should go to the tattoo parlor," Hilda suggests.

"I'll go," Diane says immediately.

"Okay," Sniffer says with a shrug.

"Well, everyone else is going." I follow them out. Randomly, I wonder if Alfendi has any tattoos. He doesn't seem like that type of person, but you never know.

"I'm gonna get roses on my other arm," Hilda says. "Peace."

My other friends get new tattoos. I sit there looking at the book of pictures to see if I actually want any.

I go to the back and show Randal a tattoo picture. "Can I get that on my right hand?"

"Awesome choice."

Later, I come out.

Diane shows us her arm. The forearm is covered with a tattoo that says "Keelan Makepeace" in black letters with a bright orange puzzle piece next to it.

"That your dad?" I ask.

"Yep." She looks at it sadly.

"I got the Dauntless symbol on my shoulder," Sniffer says.

"More roses!" Hilda waves around her arms. "What'd you get?"

"This hypnotizing tattoo."

It has a trampoline and a little stick man. When I bend my hand just a little bit, it looks like the man is on the trampoline.

"Now I will never get bored." I mess with the tattoo.

"Oh wow." Diane does her little giggle. "That is pretty hypnotizing."

"Yup." I stare at the tattoo. I'm still making the little stick man jump.

"Now what?" Hilda asks. "This only took a few hours."

"Maybe there's something else to do," Sniffer says. "Let's go."

We go into the Pit.

"Hey look, there's Alfendi," Hilda says.

Alfendi is walking with Justin. They're chatting casually. He's too far for us to hear what they're saying.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Hilda says.

"It's most likely just normal stuff," Sniffer remarks. "There's nothing to do, really."

"Maybe they're planning something to do," Diane suggests. "I would die if I'm doing nothing for the rest of my life."

"We're just staying here 'til we grow up and buy a house," I say. "At least I think."

"How old do you think Alfendi is?" asks Hilda. "He can't be that old."

"Probably somewhere in his twenties." Sniffer shrugs.

"You should ask him." Hilda nudges me. "His birthday could be soon. You'd have to get him something!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"We could probably find out," Diane suggests. "We just need to know what faction he started out in so we can look at the records. Or maybe we can see the computer where they keep the aptitude results, and then we can see how many years ago his was. 'Cause then you can tell the age and then you'll know."

"Why would we do that?" I ask.

Diane shrugs. "It would give us something interesting to do."

Sniffer shakes his head. "It's pretty pointless. If you really wanted to know, you could just ask him his age. Or we could just keep guessing for the rest of our lives."

"Why are we even talking about this, anyway?" I ask.

"You're blushing." Hilda nudges me. "You're blushing!"

I lough and slap my forehead.

"You get so embarrassed when we talk about him!"

"I think you're an adorable couple." Diane puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh man."

"No seriously." Diane smiles at me. "He's all serious, and you're kinda childish. You complete him." She sighs happily.

I stare at the floor, smiling.

* * *

_**So this is the point where I get writer's block for the story. That's just great.**_

_**Well, it would be pretty boring in Dauntless after the initiation. I have to think of that random plot twist SOON...**_

_**Since Lucy is 16, I had to make Alfendi younger. A 22-year-old and a 29-year-old is fine, but a 16-year-old and a 29-year old is just awkward. Alfendi is actually, like, twenty in this Fan-Fiction. :D**_

_**Imagine Lucy on her wedding day. The lucky man is just a certain detective with DID...**_

_**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**I have my Fan-Girl moments.**_

_**I can't believe I'm writing this story...**_

_**Honestly, I'm just writing to get the dang idea out of my freaking head.**_

_**It's either this or obsessing for, like, a week and then writing it. *weighing scales* Writing... or obsessing and writing?**_


End file.
